User talk:Sharple
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hermit Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Super Parax: Corruption page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shade Link (Talk) 03:31, November 9, 2011 How the hell did you find this O_O--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 03:32, November 9, 2011 (UTC) images Well, now that you know of this wiki AND say you're good with images… File:Screen shot 2011-11-08 at 6.20.49 PM.png|I need everything cut out except the negative circle thing. File:Screen shot 2011-11-08 at 6.21.35 PM.png|Everything except the Metal Mario guy cut out so the background is transparent (take off the trophy stand too) File:Screen shot 2011-11-08 at 6.22.38 PM.png|Same as above. File:Screen shot 2011-11-08 at 6.22.12 PM.png|Same as above, and possibly a blue A replacing the M? Links The links you gave me were locked :/--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 20:10, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Listen up Alright, you listen up here. Since you keep closing the server whenever we kick your ''ass in that argument, I can only apparently make my point here. We want our equal rights back, now. We want that End Portal in Angmar, now. You don't even have to complete it; you just have to set up the frame, and we can get the eyes ourselves. These requests will not go unignored. You allowed corruption in your server, and now we expect compensation as a token of good faith. Like how you compensated people with VIP when your server was reset. Is what we ask for so terrible? Hmm? And by the way, threatening to ban us because we are challenging your "supreme dictator powers" only makes you look worse. I don't care if you own the server; you will compensate your community. And here is why: I am certain that the people running MineCraft will take action if they found out how you've been treating your users. How will they? I don't know, maybe shut you down or something. It's simple: you do the very small favor of giving us what we asked you for, before someone snaps and does everything in their power to take you down. Remember, several users know how to DDOS you, and I have no doubt that they will do so if you piss them off. Am I threatening to DDOS you? No, I am warning you against what could happen if you continue to act like this. So, I say it one last time: compensate your users. It's just a suggestion, because I don't want anything bad to happen. It's a good server, why let it go to waste? ._. --[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 23:51, January 9, 2013 (UTC) And now, I see that the server has been closed. An unnecessary act. Everyone must be disappointed in the way the situation was handled ._.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 00:36, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Fine, you fucking won. Restore the server, that's all everyone wants. People are done making their requests. You fucking won. Happy?--[[User:Shade Link|Shade'']] 00:45, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :Please read the olexforums since I explained myself there. Btw, Mojang cannot shut the server down. DDoS is illegal and I can handle that situation with my host. ~Sharple